


The Turtle Moves

by drakkynfyre47



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/drakkynfyre47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtle always moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turtle Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Движется черепаха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411200) by [KP_and_her_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics)



For a moment, everything stopped.

It was a quiet sort of stop, the kind you get on lazy summer days where gravity seems to sit back for a moment. But it held a note of sadness at its core.

At the Post Office, Moist von Lipwig set down his pen. Even the Chairman sat perfectly still.

At the dragon sanctuary, Lady Sybil hesitated a moment, hand still in the bag of food. The cloud of dragons that usually flew about her settled to the ground.

In the Patrician's Palace, Vetinari bowed his head. A single tear tracked its way down Drumknott's silent face.

C.M.O.T. Dibbler's voice ceased its booming. Nobby Nobbs paused in the act of lighting a dogend. Fred Colon removed his helmet.

Sam Vimes stood up from his desk, and the chair didn't fall over.

In their respective homes, Granny Weatherwax, Nanny Ogg, and Magrat Garlick all stiffened for a moment, recognising the event.

Agnes Nitt broke off in the middle of her duet with herself. Shockingly, so did Perdita.

The Librarian stared at his banana, then set it down on the desk, unopened.

Rincewind stopped running.

Mustrum Ridcully and the wizards of Unseen University stopped eating. (That was how you _really ___knew something highly irregular had happened.)

The anthill inside of Hex stopped for a moment, and so did Ponder Stibbons and his department. 

And the Death of Discworld said, WELCOME HOME, SIR. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Sir. You've made this world a brighter place for having lived.


End file.
